Waking Up In Vegas
by FuckYouiShipJori
Summary: Tori and Andre are about to get married, but a trip to Vegas could change all of that. read to find out what happens. pairings: Tandre/Jori/Bat/Cabbie and Bade friendship
1. The Proposal

**Title: ** Waking Up In Vegas

**Summary: **Andre and Tori are in the process of getting married. Eager to test his luck, Robbie offers to pay for the whole gang to go to Vegas and just party. When Cat; Robbie's wife and a local L.A. Wedding planner hears about Andre and Tori's engagement, she takes it upon herself to plan the wedding. Jade; who has been in love with Tori since they had a one night stand at a party back in high school, is devasted by the news of Andre and Tori's wedding. She only agrees to go to Vegas in hopes of winning a Jackpot and drinking herself into an early grave. But, everything changes when the gang gets a little too tipsy and each of them end up screwing their lives up. Beck accidentally sleeps with Cat, who gets pregnant. Andre gambled away all of the wedding money. Robbie is missing. And Tori and Jade sleep together, and end up married in Vegas. Can they fix things before its too late? Read to find out**.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious, nor do I own What Happens In Vegas the 2008 movie that this story is very loosely based off of.

Enjoy the story :3

* * *

Andre Harris nervously patted his pocket to make sure the really small, black box containing the engagement ring he planned to give his girlfriend of four years, later that night. He relaxed a little as he approached his two best friends that waited patiently for him by the bar.

"Hey, guys." The dark skinned man greeted the other two men, with a grin on his face.

"What's up, man?" A man with long brown hair and tanned skin; Beck Oliver greeted Andre.

"How's it going, dude?" A man with square glasses; Robbie Shapiro asked excitedly. Andre swallowed and looked at the two.

"I-I'm kind of nervous, actually." Andre confessed. Beck tilted his head at his friend with dreads.

"What for?" Beck asked.

"Well, I was planning on proposing tonight..." Andre answered.

"Really? That's great!" Robbie cut in excitedly as Beck's face fell a little. A certain raven-haired woman on his mind.

'I've got to tell Cat, it'll be good for her business.' Robbie thought as he texted his wife about the newly acquired news.

"Well, yeah...I mean, I love Tori. But I don't know if she'll be ready for this kind of commitment. What do you think I should do, Beck?" Andre asked as he looked with pleading eyes at the tanned man across from him.

"Really? You're asking Beck for commitment advice? He's slept with more women than Jade, and she's slept with a lot of women." Robbie chuckled.

"That's only because-" Beck caught himself before he revealed his ex-girlfriend's reason for sleeping around so much.

"...Anyway, I need help here, guys. What do I do?" Andre demanded, in a panicked tone. Beck sighed and shrugged.

'Jade is gonna kill me...' He thought to himself.

"Do you love her?" Beck asked Andre seriously.

"Of course!" Andre yelled, defensively.

"Can you see yourself having kids with her?" Beck asked.

"Well, yeah." Andre answered, a smile splaying across his lips.

"Then propose to her." Beck said simply. Robbie patted Andre on his back reassuringly.

"And if you go through with it, I'll pay for all of us to go to Vegas this weekend!" Robbie said excitedly. Beck rolled his eyes and tossed back the remaining alcohol left in his cup.

"Why Vegas?" Beck asked after he swallowed the burning liquid. Robbie shrugged.

"I've always wanted to try my luck." He answered. Beck and Andre chuckled.

"I'll drink to that!" Andre said cheerfully, then ordered three shots of Tequila.

* * *

Cat squealed happily as she read the text that she just received from her husband. She quickly excited Jade's kitchen and ran directly across the small one bedroom flat to her best friend's living room, where said girl anxiously waited by the front door.

"Ready to go yet? This club stops letting people in by ten and it's almost seven-thirty." Jade complained. The raven-haired girl normally worked as a bartender at a club named Part Time Punks, but tonight she had the night off. She was surprisingly in a good mood, something that usually didn't occur often for her. Cat shrieked and bounced around excitedly. She grabbed Jade by the shoulders and squealed again.

"What?! Why are you screaming and bouncing around like you're on crack?" Jade hissed impatiently.

"Andre and Tori are getting married, and I'm planning the wedding!" Cat said excitedly. Jade's good mood flew out the window, once Cat's announcement hit her ears. Cat looked at Jade expectantly, but she only received a blank stare in response. A frown crossed the red-head's lips. Jade had been harboring strong feelings for Tori ever since they hooked up once at one of Ryder Daniels' parties. They didn't pursue a relationship together, because Jade was afraid to act on her feelings. Jade only ever told Beck; her ex-boyfriend and now best friend, about her feelings for the half Latina.

"How come you don't seem as excited as I am?" Cat asked as she let go of Jade's shoulders, and her own sagged with disappointment. Jade let out a heavy sigh then made her way back to her kitchen. She numbly rummaged through her cabinets for any source of alcohol she could find. She grabbed a half empty Vodka bottle, a bottle of Whiskey, and a large bottle of Jack Daniels. She set them all down on the marble counter, then got out a single cup. She filled the cup first with Vodka. She quickly tossed it back without a second thought.

''I'm smiling on the inside." Jade said with a sigh as the after taste of the Vodka burned the back of her throat. She quickly moved onto the bottle of Whiskey, and again filled the glass to the top. She swallowed the contents of the glass quickly. She sucked in a harsh breath from the taste and the burning of her throat.

"I'm so happy, I could shit a rainbow." Jade told Cat, who was staring at her friend with a worried expression.

"Jade...are you okay?" Cat asked uncertain as she watched Jade lift the bottle of Jack Daniels to her lips and chug down the liquid. Jade let out a gasp of air when she finally pulled the bottle away from her lips.

"Never been better." Jade practically growled at the red-head. Cat jumped as Jade let out a frustrated scream then threw the empty glass on the tiled floor, where it shattered into a million pieces.

"D-Do you still want to go to the club?" Cat stuttered. Jade let out a robotic laugh.

"No. I've got all the party, I could need right here. You just go." Jade told her frightened friend. Cat decided that she would leave Jade alone, but she saw no point in going to the club anymore.

"Okay...I'm just gonna go home then..." Cat explained awkwardly as she lingered by the front door. Jade just nodded impatiently; eager to be alone so she could wallow in her sorrow.

"Jade...please don't drink all three of those bottles." Cat pleaded then left the raven-haired girl alone in her apartment. As soon as the front door closed, Jade sank to the ground. She clutched the bottle of Jack in her right hand, then pulled her knees up to her chest, and sobbed into them.

* * *

Tori ran down the street, as quickly as she could in the heels and tight dress she was wearing, to the restaurant where her boyfriend anxiously waited for her. She panted as she quickly told the hostess who she was.

"Sorry, I'm late. Michael had me running all over town today." Tori apologized as Andre pulled out a chair for her. The dark skinned man simply kissed her cheek, then sat across from her.

"It's fine. What matters is that you're here now." Andre said grinning at her. Tori chuckled and reached across the table to grab her boyfriend's hand, and squeezed it gently.

"How did I ever get so lucky to have you for my boyfriend?" She asked rhetorically, as she looked at him with all the love in the world. Andre blushed then kissed the back of her hand softly. He chuckled a little then released her hand.

"Lets eat. After dinner I have a surprise for you." He said excitedly. Tori grinned and nodded, then picked up her menu.

"Happy anniversary, by the way." Tori chirped as she read through the menu.

"You too." Andre said with a throaty chuckle.

_~After Dinner~_

Andre walked with Tori through a quiet park that was near the restaurant. Her arm was looped through his as she went on and on about her day at work. Andre listened and waited patiently for her to stop talking.

"And then he said I had to go to a grocery store and buy him milk! Can you believe that? So, unprofessional!" Tori complained. Andre chuckled and shook his head at his girlfriend.

"Well, you are his assistant." Andre reasoned. Tori raised an eyebrow, and glared at her boyfriend.

"You're taking his side?" She demanded. Andre shook his head vigorously from side to side.

"No, no. I'm just saying that he's your boss, and you kinda have to do what he says. Plus, it's just until we can afford a house of our own." Andre said. Tori remained quiet, but nodded in agreement. Andre sighed, and pulled Tori to the side of the narrow path that they were walking on.

"Tori, do you remember how we got together?" Andre asked seriously. Tori's face contorted into confusion.

"Yeah, Senior year, Ryder's party. I was crying on the porch steps, and you came outside looking for me. You asked what was wrong and I said that I couldn't tell you-"

"You never did tell me what was wrong." Andre interrupted with a light chuckle. Tori sighed.

"You probably don't want to know...I was stupid and drunk and I really liked-" Tori stopped talking and cleared her throat. It took her quite some time to forget about Jade, and what they did together, and how Jade just completely shut her out. Tori didn't want to go back down that road. She shook her head and looked Andre in the eyes.

"You decided not to push, so you took me home. When you walked me to my front door, you told me you loved me and that had been hiding you feelings for so long. Then you kissed me, and the following Monday we became a couple." Tori explained then looked at Andre confusedly.

"But I don't understand what that has to do with-" Tori was cut off by two guitarists coming up to the couple and playing the chords and strings to 'All I Know' by Pathway To Providence as one of the guitarists sang the lyrics to the song.

"Work..." Tori finished her sentence as she stared at the two intruders with the utmost bewilderment. Her head twisted as looked round the empty park.

"Where did they come from..." She trailed off as her head snapped in Andre's direction only to find him knelt down on one knee with a bouquet of white roses in his hands.

"I'm not really good with romantic speeches or anything but I know that I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life you. So, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Andre asked with a hopeful grin, as he handed her the bouquet, pulled out the small, black box, and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond remained neutral although she already knew her answer. She let out a heavy sigh then looked at Andre with apologetic eyes.

"Andre..." She said disappointedly. Andre faltered, his grin fell from his face, his shoulders slumped, and his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Tori shouted cheerfully, then leapt at her boyfriend causing them both to fall to the ground. Andre breathed a sigh of relief and laughed along with his now fiancee as they rolled around in the dirt.

* * *

**Hope you guys and girls enjoyed this 1st chapter, let me know what you thought of it in a review. Don' forget to Favorite and Follow if you like it. bye :3**


	2. Vegas, Baby

**~11:00 a.m.~**

Beck sighed as he opened the door to Jade's apartment with the spare key that she gave him. He quickly took in the two empty bottles of alcohol on the floor that lead from the kitchen to the sleeping woman on the couch. Her raven hair hid her face, one arm loosely clutching an empty bottle of what looked to be Jack Daniels, and the other buried under her body. Beck shook his head as he took off his sunglasses and made his way over to the counter. He set his sunglasses and the bag of greasy food on the counter. He smirked as he walked around the counter, to where two frying pans hung over the stove. He grabbed the frying pans, then quietly made his way over to the couch where Jade was sleeping. His smirk grew as he stood over her head. Then he began to loudly bang the two pans together.

"Wakey, Wakey, Jade!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The sleeping girl with a pounding head immediately sprung up, her hold on the bottle immediately loosened, causing it to fall to the floor. Her hair was strewn all over her face, she looked through squinted eyes at the idiot who was making so much noise. She groaned then let her head fall back onto the couch's cushion.

"Morning, Sunshine." Beck said cheerfully as he stopped banging the pans together. Jade moaned then held her head in one hand, as she pulled the blanket that she had been covering with over her head.

"Go away, and let me drown in my misery alone!" Her command was muffled by the blanket. Beck easily yanked the blanket off of her, exposing the very hungover girl to the harsh light of the sun that poured into her living.

"I'm afraid, I'll have to reject that plea, my lesbian friend." He said dryly as he made his way over to behind the counter, his boots crunched the broken glass that Jade had thrown on the the floor the night before.

"...What the hell, Jade? What did you do?" Beck demanded as he went to get a broom from her hallway closet. He returned to the kitchen and silently swept up the glass. Jade slowly sat up then shrugged.

"Oh, you know...I got mad then threw a glass on the floor..." She explained as she got up and stretched, then made her way to her bathroom. Beck just shook his head then retrieved some orange juice from the fridge.

"Oh my god my head is killing me!" Jade called to her best friend, from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah, that happens when you drink three bottles of liquor in one night." He called back as he poured a glass of orange juice. Jade let out a raspy chuckle then she made her way to the kitchen.

"Well, at least this time there weren't any naked strippers," She joked then looked at the bag of food on the counter.

"This for me?" She asked. Beck nodded then slid her the glass of orange juice, she smiled behind the cheese burger she was already devouring. Beck studied her for awhile, taking note in how distraught she looked.

"Jade...I take it you found out about Andre and Tori?" Beck asked. Jade cringed but nodded, and swallowed the huge bite of burger.

"Did she, uh, did..." Jade trailed not able to bring herself to ask her question. Beck swallowed nervously and met his best friend's watery blue-green eyes that still had a small sliver of hope left in them.

"He texted Robbie and I this morning...she said yes." He whispered then dropped his gaze. Jade nodded and allowed a couple of tears to fall freely down her face.

"Jade..." Beck sighed as he reached across the counter to gently grab Jade's hand in his own. Only to have her violently jerk her hand back. Beck sighed.

"Don't do this, Jade, don't shut me out like you did Tor-"

"Shut up!" Jade suddenly screamed at him. He blinked, but closed his mouth.

"Yes, I fucked up! But I was a kid, and I was scared of what I was feeling! I regret kicking her out of that bedroom, I regret telling her I hate her, and now I'm paying for it. But I don't need you, reminding me of it every time I have a fucking drink!" Jade yelled. Beck swallowed uncertainly, and was careful in choosing his next words.

"I know how much she means to you, Jade. And, I know I can be an asshole sometimes. But, I'm only trying to help...Look, why don't you go take a shower and get dressed while I go pack your suitcase?" Beck suggested. Jade had finished her food, and silently nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll puke my guts out while I'm in there." Jade said, half joking and half serious. Beck laughed to humor her. Jade started to make her back toward the bathroom, but what Beck had said finally sunk in.

"Wait, why do you need to pack my suitcase? Last time I checked, I wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon." Jade demanded as she raised an eyebrow questioningly at Beck.

'Goddamnit! I was hoping she wouldn't catch onto that...' Beck thought as he reluctantly turned around to face his best friend.

"I was thinking you and I could go on a little vacation to Vegas, to maybe get your mind off of...things, and your fingers into someone." Beck said with chuckle. Jade rolled her eyes at his childish humor, then started to make her way back towards the bathroom.

"We'll leave at 2." Jade called just as she closed the bathroom door. A devious smile played across Beck's lips.

"Perfect." He mumbled as he texted Robbie, saying that Jade was going.

* * *

Robbie chuckled as he set his phone down on the double bed in his and Cat's bedroom.

"I wonder how Beck got Jade to come, she usually hates going with all of us on vacation." Robbie called to his wife who was in their bathroom packing up toothbrushes and other essentials.

"He probably lied to her, you know how Jade is...Speaking of which she was acting weird last night after I told her about Andre and Tori's engagement." Cat told Robbie as she walked back into their bedroom. Robbie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Weird how? This is Jade we're talking about." Robbie reasoned as he slipped his shoes on.

"Like she was kind of mad, but she seemed sad at the same time. She didn't even want to go to Part Time Punks!" Cat explained.

"Well, she and Tori never did get along in high school...maybe she was just upset that you brought her up." Robbie suggested with a shrug, as he lifted the bags up off the floor. Cat narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Are you saying it's my fault?" Cat asked, her tone dangerously low. Robbie didn't recognise the danger before he said his next words.

"I'm just saying, that maybe you shouldn't have said anything." Robbie said as he carried the bags out to their minivan. Cat fumed silently as she followed after him. She quietly got into the car and ignored her husband as he started the car.

**~2:00 p.m.~**

Andre grinned holding Tori's hand as they waited patiently for their friends in the LAX lobby. He absently brushed his fingers over her engagement ring on her index finger.

"What's happening my compadres?!" Robbie called to them from halfway across the lobby. Cat stiffly pushed past her husband, and ran to Tori, quickly throwing her arms around the taller girl. Tori laughed and returned the red head's embrace.

"I'm really happy for you guys!" Cat squealed excitedly, as she gently let go of Tori's hands.

"Thanks so much." Tori said with a bright smile. Cat just smiled at her for awhile before an idea popped into her head.

"So, I was thinking that I should plan your wedding." Cat suggested with a huge smile on her face. Tori nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I've seen some of your work. I'd love for you to plan mine and Andre's wedding." Tori said. Cat's smile got wider.

"I was planning on you saying that, so..." Cat trailed off as she rummaged through her large handbag.

"I brought my binder!" Cat yelled in triumph as she held up the huge binder. Tori cautiously looked around the lobby and noticed that everyone now was looking at them.

"So, I was thinking we could start with the-"

"Cat, we're kind of in the middle of an airport..." Tori interrupted, her friend before she went into too much detail. Cat pondered this for a moment before looking around the airport and taking in the prying eyes.

"You're absolutely right! We can sit together on the plane and talk about it then!" Cat said excitedly then gripped Tori's arm tightly. Tori cringed slightly from Cat's grip.

"Yay..." Tori said through gritted teeth.

'Where are you, Beck? I just want to leave...' Tori thought miserably as she stood with Cat, Robbie, and Andre waiting for their friend.

**~2:30 p.m.~**

Beck hurriedly followed after Jade, with both his and her suitcases, as she stomped through the parking lot.

"Jade, wait! I need to tell you something before we go into the airport!" Beck called after her.

"Tell me on the plane, Sally! I'm ready to go!" Jade called back to him as she entered the lobby.

'Shit!' Beck thought as he sprinted; luggage in hand, to catch up with his best friend. Thankfully she waited for him by the door. Beck let out a sigh of relief when he didn't see any of their other friends in sight. He and Jade went through security, only to be stopped when they checked her bag and found a pair of her scissors.

"Those are my lucky scissors!" She yelled at the security guard who confiscated them.

"Jade please just keep walking." Beck groaned. She spat a few profanities at the guard, then yanked her bag and boarding pass from him, and stormed up to the line for boarding passengers. Beck apologized to the guard then hurried after her.

"Jade!" Cat's highly excited voice screeched from behind them. Beck squeezed his eyes shut and mentally cursed himself.

'She couldn't have waited until we at least were in the air, and Jade couldn't escape?!' Beck thought angrily. Jade turned around slowly, a confused expression on her face as her eyes searched for the voice that called her name.

"Did that sound like Cat to you?" Jade asked Beck as he slowly opened his eyes. He laughed nervously.

"No! I didn't hear anything! You probably imagined it!" He said as he quickly dropped their bags on he floor and turned Jade back around to face the departures.

"Yo! Can we move this a little bit faster please?!" Beck called to the flight attendant who just glared at him in response. Jade chuckled at her best friend, as she craned her neck to look at him.

"Someone is in a hurry to get to Vegas." She said.

"Wouldn't want to keep those strippers waiting. Please turn back around." Beck pleaded desperately. Jade narrowed her eyes at him then noticed a glimpse of red behind him.

"That is Cat. What's she doing on a flight to Vegas?" Jade asked as she studied the red headed woman suspiciously.

"She's probably planning a wedding...Oh, hey! The line is moving, thank god!" Beck said as he picked up their suitcases, and nudged Jade forward. Jade sidestepped him and started walking toward Cat. She stopped dead in her tracks when saw the girl that Cat was standing next to turn around. It was as if everything went in slow motion. At first, Jade only saw shining brown hair, then the girl's hair swept to the side, and Jade was met with beautiful brown eyes staring into her own blue-green ones. Something flashed in Tori's eyes once she saw Jade. Tori immediately tensed, and dropped her gaze to the floor. Jade took a few tentative steps toward the half Latina, only to stop again when she saw a dark-skinned arm snake around Tori's waist. Jade's eyes hardened, her head snapped in Beck's direction, and she shot her most fearsome glare. The stayed on her face as she stomped up to him.

"What the hell are they doing here?" She hissed at him. Beck shrank back slightly, and swallowed nervously.

"Robbie said that he would pay for everyone to go to Vegas for the weekend if Andre went through with asking Tori to marry him..." He explained his voice barely above a whisper. Jade was quiet for moment, as she took in this newfound information.

"Do you get off on seeing me suffer or something? In what way did you see this as a good idea?" Jade demanded.

"You don't even have to be in the same room with them, Jade-"

"I have to be in the same hotel as them! That's bad enough!" Jade yelled at him.

"Jade, please calm down..." Beck pleaded. Jade took deep breath then glared at her best friend.

"If you think I'm going on this trip, you are insane." Jade hissed as she snatched her bag from Beck's hand.

"C'mon, Jade! There will be plenty of Alcohol there! You'll be so hammered you won't even remember your name in the morning!" Beck reasoned. Jade sighed and thought about it.

"Fine, but you're buying my alcohol." Jade said as she went back to stand in line with her best friend. Beck chuckled.

"Hey, you never know, you just might meet Mrs. Right." He suggested as they started to board the plane.

"Don't make me change my mind." Jade growled.

**~3:00 p.m.~**

Tori plopped onto the soft, expensive bed in her and Andre's hotel suite. She let out a sigh of exhaustion and buried her face into the the fluffy pillow.

"You can't be tired already, it was only a one hour flight." Andre said as his tightened the cuffs on his tux.

"You didn't have Cat yapping in your ear the whole flight about our wedding plan." Tori's muffled voice countered. She groaned then got up off the bed to check herself in the mirror. She straightened her dress, reapplied her make-up, then sighed.

"You look beautiful." Andre reassured her, as he hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. She smiled then leaned into her fiancee's embrace. A frown crossed her face after awhile.

"Why didn't you tell me Jade was coming?" Tori asked as she looked Andre through the mirror. Andre's brow furrowed then he shrugged.

"We didn't actually think she'd come...I mean I know you two used to not get along but that was years ago. It's in the past, so let's try to have fun this weekend, and put it behind us." Andre said before placing one last kiss on Tori's cheek, then dropping his hold on the girl. Tori silently nodded, then followed Andre to the elevator. Once Tori and Andre were inside, Andre reached over to press the lobby button.

"Hold the door!" Beck's voice shouted at him, as Beck and Jade jogged to the elevator. Beck chuckled nervously once he saw who was in the elevator, but pulled Jade inside anyway. An awkward silence fell upon the four as the elevator slowly made it's decent. Tori cleared her throat uncomfortably.

'It's in the past, get over.' She mentally told herself.

"Jade...it's been a long time." Tori spoke up as she nervously glanced at the other woman. Jade blinked as if she couldn't believe Tori was talking to her. She hesitantly met Tori's eyes, her legs began to feel like jelly.

'Am I seriously getting butterflies right now?' Tori thought bitterly. Jade swallowed her nerves and nodded.

"Y-Yeah...too long..." Jade breathed out. Beck looked at Jade with a smirk on his lips, to which she responded with a glare. The four friends stood in silence for the rest of the elevator ride. The elevator dinged when it reached the lobby, when the double doors opened Andre, Beck, Jade, and Tori saw Robbie and Cat waiting for them.

"So, which club are we going to first? I could use a drink." Jade joked once the four joined the husband and wife in the middle of the lobby.

"Well, Trina works at TAO, so free drinks!" Tori said with chuckle.

"That sounds great, but us guys are gonna go to the casino and try to win some money." Robbie said with a cheeky grin. Jade just rolled her eyes t him.

"Sorry, guys, but I am not gonna miss out on getting wasted and laid, to go play on machines." Beck said as he lead the giggling girls to a taxi that was waiting outside for them. Robbie and Andre looked at each other then shrugged.

"They have drinks at the bar in the casino, shall we get wasted and test our luck?" Robbie asked impersonating Sikowitz, and holding his arm out for Andre to loop his through.

"We shall." Andre agreed then looped his arm through Robbie's, the two men then went off in search of the casino.

**~4:00 p.m.~**

Tori and Jade sat silently next to each other, with Tori taking small sips from her fourth Margarita and Jade downing her sixth shot.

"Keep them coming, Trina!" Jade called to the bartender, over the loud dubstep. Trina grumbled to herself as she poured six more shots for the raven-haired woman.

"Here, that should keep you busy for awhile!" Trina called back to her as she pushed the shots toward Jade. Trina, then turned her attention to her younger sister.

"What brings you to Nevada, sista-sista?" Trina asked Tori. Tori grinned at her sister, then showed off her engagement ring. Trina squealed brought Tori's hand up closer to her face so she could see the ring more clearly.

"Wow! When's the wedding?" Trina asked. Jade quickly took all six shots, Tori glanced at her in concern, then turned back to Trina.

"We don't know yet, he just proposed yesterday." Tori explained excitedly, although it could barely be heard through the giggle fits she was having.

"I have to know all the details." Trina replied. Jade leaned over the counter, grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol, and started to chug it.

"Hey!" Trina yelled at her then reached for the bottle. Tori laughed and drank the rest of her alcoholic beverage, as she watched the two wrestle over the now empty bottle of alcohol. Jade huffed in defeat once Trina successfully yanked the bottle from her.

"You drank it all!" Trina complained half irritated, half surprised.

"It most on the fell floor anyway!" Jade slurred. Tori giggled drunkenly, before falling off the barstool in a fit of laughter. Jade shot Tori a lopsided grin, before pulling her toward the dancefloor.

**~5:30 p.m.~**

Beck laughed at Tori and Jade as they made fools of themselves dancing all over each other. He turned to a drunken Cat, who was sitting in his lap running her fingers through his long hair.

"Shhh, don't tell Robbie, but I've always wanted to kiss you." Cat said giggling. Beck laughed harder at her.

"You look like a unicorn!" The drunk and high boy said as he laughed. Cat giggled then stood up on the sofa they were lounging on.

"Everybody, Everybody! I'm a unicorn!" Cat yelled to the club of people, who mostly ignored her. Beck shushed her and pulled the petite girl back into his lap.

"Shh, shh, you can't let the leprechauns know!" Beck told her in hushed tone. Cat busted out laughing, and Beck joined her. After their laughter subsided, they slowly started to lean in towards each other. Their lips touched, Cat giggled and pulled away for a second, then hungrily attach her mouth to Beck's.

**~7:00 p.m.~**

"I've been so naughty!" Jade yelled as she twirled her top around in the air and danced on the bar counter. Everybody in the club cheered when she started to move her hips to the beat of the song that echoed through the club.

"Hey, crazy girl! Get down from there!" The club's manager yelled at Jade in a heavy Latin accent. Jade pouted then threw her top at her the guy's face. Jade quickly grabbed a bottle of Champagne, and hopped off the counter, then ran with Tori to the exit.

**~12:00 a.m.~**

About half a block from their hotel, Jade and Tori stopped running. Tori giggled and hung all over Jade, as they walked to the entrance of the hotel. The doorman and valets stared with wide eyes at the topless raven-haired girl as she calmly walked by with a pretty brunette on her arm.

"I can't believe you stole a bottle of champagne!" Tori hiccupped as they got into an elevator. Jade sat on the with the bottle in her lap.

"Why are you marrying Andre?" Jade asked sounding like a child who doesn't understand that her parents are getting a divorce. Tori hiccupped then shrugged.

"Because I love him...and he's not bad when it comes to sex." She giggled. Jade pouted.

"I'm better..." She declared.

"Nu-uh!" Tori argued childishly.

"I am so! Wanna bet?!" Jade retorted twice as childishly. Tori nodded then pulled out a five dollar bill from her purse then put in Jade's bra. Tori leaned in close enough so that her lips grazed Jade's ear.

"Now prove me wrong." Tori whispered seductively. After the elevator dinged, Jade and Tori were already in heated make-out session. Jade only broke away to get her room key, once she got the door open she quickly reattached her lips to Tori's then walked backwards allowing the half Latina to back her into the wall in the small hallway of the suite. Jade easily lifted Tori up off the ground, Tori's legs instinctively wrapped around Jade's waist. Jade smiled into the kiss as she backed up only to kick the door shut. She quickly made her way over to her bed, then fell onto it trapping Tori underneath her.

"I love Vegas." Jade whispered before nibbling on Tori's neck.

"I love Vegas..." Beck mumbled in between kisses, as he and Cat went back to his room.

"I love Vegas!" Andre and Robbie shouted together as both of the dice they rolled landed on six.

The rest of the night went by in a blur for the whole gang.


End file.
